Shattered Mirror Fic:Wolfe's Bane
by WoLfePaWs
Summary: A shapeshifter, caught in a family vendetta between her clan and the velox clan, met Nikolas in an unlikely circumstances when she was seriously injured in a fight...full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Desperation

Shattered Mirror fic: Wolfe's Bane  
  
Summary: A shapeshifter, caught in a family vendetta between her clan and the velox clan, met Nikolas in an unlikely circumstances when she was seriously injured in a fight she had with a couple of her enemies, who sought to exterminate and enslaved her clan. Will Luna Wolfe seek solace in Nikolas' dark embrace or will she avenge the lives lost in her clan? [I'm probably stating the obvious but I'm sure all of you readers out there probably knows what will happen in the end]  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Prologue: Desperation  
  
The night which was usually calm and tranquil, with only the sounds of gentle rushing streams and the soft singing of crickets, was abruptly interrupted by a series of howls, angry snarling and the snapping of teeth. Silence ensued not a moment later and a shape, dark as the darkest night, burst through the thick dense forest and out into the open area, followed by a couple of reddish-brown streaks.  
  
One of the reddish-brown streaks-a fox, advanced on the dark form and pinned it down, clamping it's jaws on the bigger latter's shoulder blade, causing an angry howl to erupt from the creature's throat. The second fox was about to make its attack when the wolf twisted violently away from the first and made its escape towards one of the few houses which were still lit at this time of the night.  
  
Strangely though, the two foxes, which had chased and hunted the wolf all the way from quite a distance before, now back away bristling, their tails tucked close to their bodies. They disappeared from her line of vision after the door opened a moment later, though she had made no move to arouse the inhabitants inside the house that she had collapsed in front of.  
  
Not wanting the people to see her in her second form, she shifted back into her human form, her tail collapsing, features rippled back to a pale human face and sensitive triangular ears dissolved into her head as her human ears formed at the side of her head. She couldn't really make introductions herself since she had fallen unconscious right after changing due to too much blood loss.  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
"Stop smiling as though Sarah has come back. Come on Kristopher, you are killing me with the suspense, what are you hidding actually?" Nikolas asked for what seems like the hundredth time. With his long ebony hair tied back with a black silk ribbon and a pair of endless pit-black eyes that you could drown in, he looked every inch a seductive, at the same time innocent, dark prince.  
  
Sarah Tigress Vida used to be a vampire huntress and sought only to destroy the cursed immortals, Nikolas especially since he killed one of her ancestors, Elisabeth Vida. All that changed a few years ago, when she met Christopher, now Kristopher, and Nissa, the twins' older sister. She was changed into one of them when the blood-bond ritual did not worked out, thanks to her witch blood, but that's not the point.  
  
Kristopher's eyes twinkled dreamily as he sighed, "Well you are right, Nikolas. Sarah has come back." Like Nikolas, he had the same black hair and eyes, with flawless fair skin that even girls envy, though his hair was much shorter than his twin. Nikolas was about to say something when he sense something which made his whole body go rigid.  
  
"Blood," he whispered.  
  
"What?...wait, I smell it too," Kristopher's slender eyebrows creased in a frown. Nikolas went over to the front door to open it, for the smell of blood was strongest there.  
  
Lying at his feet in front of his house was a girl. A tall, willowy girl with fair, milky complexion and impossibly long, straight hair the color of midnight that fell around her like a curtain of black silk. Right now though, she looked to be in a mess. Her milky, translucent skin was stained with bright scarlet and she was unconscious.  
  
Nikolas seemed to comtemplate for a moment before he slipped his arms under the girl and brought her into the comfort of his house.  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
~EtHeReAl WoLfe~: Well, my first attempt at writing a fic in relation to a book [which is much harder than I thought it was since I spent almost a few days planning the plot and bringing the story to life, a great exaggeration I know]...anyway, I hope you'll gimme a lil bit of mercy by reading it and hopefully amend me if something goes wrong somewhere... 


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction to the World of ...

Shattered Mirror fic: Wolfe's Bane  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this up in the 1st chapter.Anyway, all characters of AAR books that you've read and recognised does not belong to me. They officially belonged to Amelia Atwater Rhodes. Luna Wolfe and any other characters that you do not know belong to me and I do not earn a living in writing this fic so.If you wanna use any of my characters, plz b polite and ask.  
  
Summary: A shapeshifter, caught in a family vendetta between her clan and the velox clan, met Nikolas in an unlikely circumstances when she was seriously injured in a fight she had with a couple of her enemies, who sought to exterminate and enslaved her clan. Will Luna Wolfe seek solace in Nikolas' dark embrace or will she avenge the lives lost in her clan? [I'm probably stating the obvious but I'm sure all of you readers out there probably knows what will happen in the end]  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction to the World of Black and White  
  
Everything was colourless, or she had become color blind. The snow-coloured walls were artfully decorated with murals of people she doesn't recognised in black paint. The whole place was tastefully furnished with a black and white combination of furnitures - a pure piece of art. Elegant and classic was the only two words that flashed into her mind to describe the house.  
  
'Whoever owns this place really knows how to enjoy living in style and comfort'  
  
She was currently in a bedroom, which was surprising since the last thing she could remember was collapsing in front of the house. Come to think of it, her whole body was tingling with alarms. She felt oppressed somehow, as if she was in a claustrophobic place. When she reached out her senses, she soon understood why.  
  
The whole place was filled with a very strong and dark aura. The aura of a vampire. This could probably explained why the foxes had retreated even though they were reluctant to give her up after such a hard chase. Vampires and shapeshifters generally do not share a friendly relationship, what is the reason, she does not know and had no desire to find out. Her whole body tensed up when she felt a presence in the doorway, outside the door of the room which she currently reside in.  
  
"Oh good, you are finally awake. Nikolas and Kristopher spent the whole night tending to your injuries. Lucky that Kristopher was around to go get Caryn from SingleEarth or you might die from excessive loss of blood."  
  
The door opened to reveal a fairly attractive, dark-skinned girl. Her eyes gave the girl a once-over before pausing on her arms, which were marked, the scars resting on her arms like pearl inlays. When she did not reply, the girl continued.  
  
"I'm Marguerite, one of the inhabitants of this house. There are a few others, but most of them are either minding their own business or still sleeping. Nikolas has give specific instructions for me to take care of you before he and Kristopher went to bed. Would you mind telling me your name?"  
  
'Goddess, this house must be really huge if there are so many people living in it.'  
  
"Luna. Luna Wolfe."  
  
"Nice to know that you have come around, Luna Wolfe."  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Nikolas couldn't really slept. He was restless, very restless. The image of pale, milky skin and a curtain of black, silky hair kept haunting his mind, making him fidgety in bed. Feeling a little exasperated, he got out of bed and dressed before opening the door of his room to maybe potter around the house abit, hoping to calm down enough to want to go back to sleep.  
  
On his way to the stairs, he saw Marguerite, one of his human blood-bonds, walked towards the room that he had placed the girl in, carrying a breakfast tray. He followed silently.  
  
Twin pools of oceans filled his visions instantly. Okay, he was exaggerating but it was the most unique colour that he had came upon for the first time in his life. The girl's eyes were that of an indescribable colour. They vaguely looked like what an ocean would looked like at night, with shimmering silverlight dotting the vast, endless sea. The colours seemed to shift along with the girl's mood as well, turning even darker when she tensed.  
  
He watched amused, as Marguerite casually strike up a conversation with the girl, then he listened interested as the human asked the name of the girl.  
  
"Luna. Luna Wolfe."  
  
He couldn't help himself. The name fit the girl called Luna Wolfe perfectly, like a moon that was natural in accompanying the night. Before he could stop himself, he had spoken out.  
  
"Nice to know that you have come around, Luna Wolfe."  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Luna's head whipped around in the direction of the voice, her silky black hair swirling witch-like around her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in his form warily.  
  
The youth standing in the doorway was all sharp contrast. Fair skin stood out against him clearly, the rest of him are just black - black hair, black clothes and even his eyes are the colour of death.  
  
"That's the host, Nikolas," The dark-skinned girl spoke cheerfully. There was a dreamy look of adoration in her expression.  
  
The aura that she had felt moments ago belong to Nikolas.  
  
'Not a youth. He's probably much older than he appeared to be, a few hundred or maybe thousand years old'  
  
"Relax, Luna. I'm not going to bite," Nikolas replied lightly seeing the tensed, wary look on Luna's face.  
  
"That's the understatement," She muttered. Nikolas laughed, a soft melodious sound that made Luna's heart lurched weirdly.  
  
"Considering what I am, yes I would agree with you. By the way, your name suits you well."  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
~EtHeReAl WoLfe~: Well, here's the 2nd chapter, I seriously don't know how to end this chapter and I've run of ideas to continue to a appropriate end before starting on the nx...and you know what to do after reading, don't you?-^_^- 


	3. Chapter 2: Frustration, Confused

Shattered Mirror fic: Wolfe's Bane  
  
Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1. Thank you.  
  
Summary: A shapeshifter, caught in a family vendetta between her clan and the velox clan, met Nikolas in an unlikely circumstances when she was seriously injured in a fight she had with a couple of her enemies, who sought to exterminate and enslaved her clan. Will Luna Wolfe seek solace in Nikolas' dark embrace or will she avenge the lives lost in her clan? [I'm probably stating the obvious but I'm sure all of you readers out there probably knows what will happen in the end]  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Chapter 2:Frustration, Confused  
  
"I'm fine now and I need to get back to my family," Luna said abruptly. Nikolas peered at her from beneath his dark, heavy lashes, his head tilted to one side in an innocent sort of way. Then, as if he had came out from his pondering, he shook his head slightly as if in disapproval.  
  
"No, I cannot let you go."  
  
Luna's eyes widen incredulously, "What?"  
  
"I assumed from the state that I found you in, that you are in some sort of a trouble. Therefore, if I were to let you go, there's no telling that whatever was after you, wouldn't come back for you. I suggest you forget your family for a while."  
  
Luna just stared at him, fighting the urge to strangle him. 'Calm down, Luna. He doesn't know the whole thing so just calm down.' And when she spoke, it was in a quiet tone, with a hint of hysteria laced in it.  
  
"No, you don't understand at all. By now, I'm quite sure that my family and possibly my whole clan is either in imperious danger of being wiped out or to be brought over to be slaves...I have to save them now. So you see, this just doesn't concern me!" Her tone had raised by a few decibels at the last sentence. Nikolas' eyes narrowed slightly, then told Marguerite to leave the room. The human did as he said but not before giving Luna a disdainful look that she had spoken to Nikolas like that.  
  
Once Marguerite was gone, Nikolas went over to settle himself on a couch.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, not yet. You are seriously injured, if you insist on barging your way out of this house to save your family, then you are really seeking your own grave. Are you really that irrational to think this out carefully?" He stated simply, calmly.  
  
Luna sat back on the bed. Much as she hate to admit it but he was simply right. If she was to go out there right now, there's no doubt that she will die within the next twenty-four hours once the foxes were on her trail. They had already knew where she was, the only thing that was actually hindering them from killing her is that she was in a vampire's lair. A strong one at that as well. She had seen the way the foxes had cowered when they near Nikolas' house. The reason why she never cower was because she was either to injure to care or too desperate to actually sense the dark aura emanating from the house.  
  
The room was silent as Luna and Nikolas both looked at each other. Well, Luna was glaring while Nikolas just returned her glare with a closed expression.  
  
At that moment the silent tension was broken when the doorbell rang.  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
"Marguerite, good to see you again. Nissa told me that Kristopher might be here..."  
  
The human looked delightfully at the girl standing at the door, telling her that Kristopher was in one of the rooms, sleeping. The girl was about to ask Marguerite to show her where when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Goddess, who visits at such ungodly hour?" The southern drawl was a little annoyed.  
  
"Kristopher, is that you?...no, couldn't be. Anyway, it's not so much of an ungodly hour, it's already late morning, Nikolas," Sarah answered in a mock sweet tone when she recognised the aura.  
  
Nikolas appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes wide. "Sarah? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Could you get Kristopher here please."  
  
"Already done that. Meanwhile, can I get you something to drink?" This in which Sarah politely refused.  
  
"I suggest you rest, Nikolas. It surprises me that you doesn't recognise my aura when I came. Besides, you looked ready to kill anyone who happen to be nearest to you."  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Nikolas sighed in frustration when Kristopher asked him how was the injured girl that he had brought in last night. Kristopher had enter the living room a few minutes ago with a sleepy, if not a little grumpy expression when Nikolas had roused him from his sweet slumber to come into the living room. But that expression did a sudden three-hundred and sixty degrees change when his gaze fell on the blonde sitting on the black sofa, with her back facing him.  
  
Sarah's eyebrown lifted up in an amused arch. "Is that why you look as though you want to kill something?"  
  
"Part of it," He deadpanned. Then he stood in one fluid motion.  
  
"I shan't disturb the two of you, I'm going back to my bed now," With that said, he disappeared, presumably back to his room.  
  
"My, what a grumpy mood he is in," Sarah murmured before turning a sly smile to Kristopher.  
  
"Care to show me where your bedroom is?"  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
~EtHeReAl WoLfe~: Okay, here's the 2nd chapter...wait, it's not what you think, Sarah is not going to Kristopher's bedroom for whatever purpose that you guys are thinking of...let's just say that she want to have a nice long 'pillow talk' with him. Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm writing abt cuz I wasn't thinking straight[supposedly, I'm writing rubbish]...Purple Rose Fairy, it's too early to rush into things cuz the shifters and vampires r not in a trustful mood so it wld b really weird to go into that so soon...Review plz, thanks. 


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble in Nikolas' Home

Shattered Mirror fic: Wolfe's Bane  
  
Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1. Thank you.  
  
Summary: A shapeshifter, caught in a family vendetta between her clan and the velox clan, met Nikolas in an unlikely circumstances when she was seriously injured in a fight she had with a couple of her enemies, who sought to exterminate and enslaved her clan. Will Luna Wolfe seek solace in Nikolas' dark embrace or will she avenge the lives lost in her clan? [I'm probably stating the obvious but I'm sure all of you readers out there probably knows what will happen in the end]  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble in Nikolas' Home  
  
"You are to stay out of the living room tonight, got it? Better yet, stay in your room and don't come out unless you want to become someone's dinner."  
  
That sentence was asserted to her before Nikolas disappeared down the living room, seemingly to be in a bad mood that evening. There was a party going on downstairs right now, from what she heard from Marguerite when the human brought food to her [goddess, she felt like a prisoner]. It was supposed to be Nikolas' turn to host the bash, though he hardly appeared at any of the events held by his circuit.  
  
'Old habits die hard' He sighed. Kendra wasn't very happy with him when he fought with Kaleo and seriously injured him, all just because of a human girl. Of course, he himself wasn't entirely satisfied that Kaleo was only seriously injured and not dead, like he had promised Christine. The bashes was probably the only thing where everything was put aside, everyone would conversed in a civilised manner and nobody would bother anyone as long as they stay out of each other's way.  
  
'And to think he still had the cheek to attend this bash. He is practically asking me to finish the fight from where we left off.' Nikolas thought darkly as he spotted a bit of scarlet moving among the crowd. Kaleo was probably the only one in the circuit to dress in loud, bright colours as he loved colours, especially red. Which in Nikolas' opinion, was sick because he isn't so much of a sucker for colours. Alarms went off in his head when he saw that bit of scarlet making its way through the crowd and disappeared up a flight of stairs.  
  
'Damn it. I have made myself clear to people, especially him, that the rooms from the second level and beyond is off limits. What do I have to do to make the warning get through to that thick skull of his?' Cursing silently, he was about to go in the same direction that Kaleo had taken when some vampire he doesn't recognised intercept him halfway.  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
'Urgh, the scent of vampires is so damn strong I can't stand it. No wonder the shifters never really like the leeches' Luna thought as she wandered absently along the second-floor corridor.  
  
'Heck with Nikolas, I will not take orders from a vampire anyway. As long as I stay clear of the first floor, I'll be fine without giving him any troubles...darn, why should I spare any considerations for him anyway?' Being too occupied with her own thoughts, she didn't see where she was going and therefore, ended up bumping into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going..." Luna trailed off as her gaze travelled up to a pale face with flawless Roman features and the trademark vampiric black eyes.  
  
"No problem at all. You should be on the first floor, you know. Nikolas doesn't like people to go to areas in which he had...restricted in his house," There was a slight venomous tone in the man's voice when he mentioned Nikolas' name.  
  
"Well, if I'm suppose to be on the ground level, then I assume that you are not suppose to be here as well," Luna's irritation at the vampire momentarily made her forget to sense that she was currently standing right in front of a potentially dangerous, not to mention hungry, person who could make her into supper right now. The man's eyes flared and Luna almost regret saying what she had just said, almost.  
  
In an instant before she could register what was going on, the man had slammed her against the wall, his cool, long fingers wrapping around her neck in a vise-like grip.  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to, child?" Luna glared right back at him. How dare he called her a child when she could easily be as old as him. [Okay, she's not as old as him, but the shifters are as immortal as vampires are anyway.] She reached out and took a vicious swipe at his face. He snarled and was about to rip her throat out when a cold voice spoke out.  
  
"She's not for biting pleasure, Kaleo. She's a guest, now let her go before I finish that fight where we left off."  
  
"A guest, you say? I've never seen you care that much for someone before, except for that useless human-loving twin of yours. Besides, she is not marked. Therefore, she's not yours."  
  
"Do not drag Kristopher into this, you idiot. I did mention to you that this lady is here as my guest, not as my slave, did I not? Or is your brain too small for that information to register?" At the last sentence, Luna was trying to hold back her laughter but couldn't do it without Kaleo knowing since he was trying to strangle her.  
  
'What the hell are you doing out of your room anyway?' Nikolas send that mental message straight across to Luna.  
  
Luna managed to shake her head and was about to reply that she doesn't had to have his permission before leaving the room but decided against it.  
  
"I was getting bored facing the four walls, so I decided to do a little bit of exploring. You say not to come downstairs and I listen but obviously, I didn't know that there would be someone coming up to the second floor."  
  
Nikolas glared at Kaleo, then sighed. He was getting sick of this.  
  
"Let her go now, before I throw you out of my house"  
  
"And pray tell, how are you going to do that when I can easily kill her anytime?" And saying that, Kaleo tightened his hold on Luna's throat.  
  
"A little help is appreciated here..." Luna's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen as she desperately clawed at Kaleo's hands, leaving angry red marks all over the pale, cool hands.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Nikolas disappeared and reappeared, holding Kaleo by the nape of his neck. He was leaning so close to his back that his lips almost brushed against Kaleo's ear.  
  
"I'm going to throw you out, like this." After finishing his last words, Nikolas swiftly whipped out his blade and drew it lightly across Kaleo's chest. It was so light, like a butterfly's touch, yet the blade cut through the shirt and deep into his chest, drawing out blood. He tossed Kaleo down the stairs and went down after him.  
  
Kaleo landed at the bottom of the stairs, panting slightly, into a crowd of people who had gone quiet and were gazing up towards the stairs, where Nikolas had appeared, half his face in the shadows. But the air around him was unmistakeable, an air of anger was hanging heavily around him and later, the guests could have swear they saw a glint of silver flashing in his opaque black eyes.  
  
"Party's over. Marguerite, see the guests out," He whispered softly. The guests, not wanting to incur his wrath, went out of the door one by one until Kaleo was the only one left.  
  
"This will teach you a lesson not to make me angry. Now get out of my sight before I kill you."  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
~EtHeReAl WoLfe~: My finals are finally over![though it was probably two/three days ago] and I present to you the third chapter of Wolfe's Bane...I apologise to all the fans of Kaleo, who had happened to come in here to see him get kicked in the arse by Nikolas...can't help it I don't like Kaleo as much as I like Nikolas and Kristopher...Again, sorry for the late update. Reviews and constructive comments are greatly appreciated[by me, of course]... 


	5. Chapter 4: Anger, Helplessness

Shattered Mirror fic: Wolfe's Bane  
  
Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1. Thank you.  
  
Summary: A shapeshifter, caught in a family vendetta between her clan and the velox clan, met Nikolas in an unlikely circumstances when she was seriously injured in a fight she had with a couple of her enemies, who sought to exterminate and enslaved her clan. Will Luna Wolfe seek solace in Nikolas' dark embrace or will she avenge the lives lost in her clan? [I'm probably stating the obvious but I'm sure all of you readers out there probably knows what will happen in the end]  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Chapter 4: Anger, Helplessness  
  
"I'm sorry alright? But you did say to stay clear of ground floor and I did, I just didn't expect him to come up!" Luna half-shouted heatedly. However angry or defensive she may look on the outside, Luna actually felt guilty for making Nikolas so upset. After all, he was the host.  
  
Nikolas sighed, yet again too tired to argue much with the shapeshifter, who seems to have too much energy to spare. "I accept your apology. But you did remember me telling you it's much more better if you could just stay in your room for tonight, did I not? Forget it, I'm going back to my room."  
  
With that said, he stood up, about to leave when Luna shouted, "You stop right there, Nikolas whatever-your-last-name-is! And you will hear me out!" Nikolas stop in surprise, his eyes widen briefly before his face settled back into its usual emotionless mask.  
  
"You are asking me to stop? What do you want now?" Nikolas asked in a toneless voice.  
  
"If you're so tired of my existence here in your house, then why don't you just let me go back to where I come from?! Just say the word and I'll be more than happy to leave this hell-hole!"  
  
Nikolas' eyes flashed. "Where you come from? Do you even have your home to go back to in the first place? I will not waste my time here picking a meaningless fight with you," he uttered coolly and disappeared.  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
Sarah had the urge to peek into the kitchen, but it seems to be filled with so much unleashed tension in there that she found it hard to step in. She turned towards Kristopher, who was sitting calmly on the couch.  
  
"I'm a little worried about them. You are his twin, you should know what his temper is like. I'm afraid that Nikolas might end up killing the girl in a fit of rage."  
  
"What makes you think that Nikolas is angry with Luna? Besides he will not kill her, that I'm sure of." Kristopher peered curiously at his girlfriend, who had currently taken to pacing around on the same spot behind him. "And stop with the pacing, will you? You're going to create a massive hole in the floor if you continue like this." Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
Previously, both of them had stayed in Kristopher's bedroom, idling their time away since Nikolas was hosting a bash in the living room and both had mutual desires not to make an appearance before so many vampires, who they did not deem worth their attention, and specifically to avoid meeting Kendra, who could very well be very delighted to kill one of the Vida witches, even if that Vida had become one of them, should she be present at the bash personally. But later, Kristopher had told Sarah that he could sense Nikolas' dangerous mood and that they better go see what happened. And they did. Surprised as they were to see nobody in the living room in such a short time [considering there's a lot of people there a moment ago], Kristopher wasn't really that surprise to know that their new guest had been the cause of the end of the party.  
  
A second later, shoutings could be heard from the kitchen, more specifically, Luna shouting.  
  
"Oh my...it sounds more like Nikolas could end up dead at the end of this argument..." Kristopher trailed off, standing up and making his way cautiously towards the kitchen, as if a knife might come snicking through the entrance at any moment.  
  
'I can't believe you, Kristopher. You're not worried about Luna getting killed but are worried about your twin getting bashed up by a girl? I'm amazed' Sarah thought incredulously at Kristopher, who ignored her. A few moments later though, something dark flashed towards Kristopher and streaked straight into his open arms before he could step into the kitchen. It was Luna and she looked really upset. Her milky complexion was flushing a translucent red from her neck right up to her cheeks and her eyes looked unusually bright.  
  
"Luna, what has been going on? And where's Nikolas?" Kristopher asked, concern evident in his tone as he peered over her shoulders, into the entry of the kitchen looking for his twin. She looked up into the face, who reminded her of the person to whom she had an argument with a few moments before, and turned away from him.  
  
"He left, and he can rot in hell in eternity for all I care! He is such an unpredictable, unreasonable and irresistable bastard!" Luna's voice had came out exasperated and on impulse as well, since she didn't notice that she had just called Nikolas irresistable.  
  
'Irresistable?' Sarah thought, amused with a raised brow.  
  
'This is the reason why I said that Nikolas will not kill her. Because they're fond of each other, though they don't realise it...'  
  
'Don't realise it, or don't want to realise it? But at the moment, it seems to me that they don't know how to react against each other. Confusions, exasperations are the words I would use to describe their current situation'  
  
"I'm leaving." A simple sentence broke through the telepathic talk between the two vampires. Hastily, Sarah went over and placed a hand on Luna's shoulders.  
  
"Please be calm and come sit down. I want to talk to you. If you think that you still want to go after what I say, then we'll let you leave," Sarah spoke in what she hoped was a gentle voice. Inside she grimace. 'Can't believe I'm doing this girl talk with her just to help that thick-headed twin of yours'  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
After hearing what had been going on in the kitchen, Sarah sighed.  
  
"You must understand, Nikolas...is the type of guy where he has troubles expressing himself properly through words. True, you might say that he has the gift of words, able to persuade people to do things or to make people think that he is right. But when it comes to his own personal feelings, well, you'll have to try a little harder to understand him than you do about most people. He doesn't show his feelings through words, he does it through...actions," Sarah explained patiently.  
  
"He's undead, he has no feelings to show," Luna replied flatly.  
  
Sarah laughed, despite herself. "True, the undead has no feelings whatsoever. But, Nikolas is one of the few, besides Kristopher, who I know has the most expressive emotions in the world, be it dramatic or subtle, you'll be able to see it if you know him well enough. Besides, he's a great artist, which landed him and his two siblings into the state they are in," she added in an undertone.  
  
Luna comtemplate for a moment. True, Nikolas might seems dangerous, unapproachable even, but on the other hand, she'd seen the way he acted earlier when she was in danger or when Kaleo had briefly insulted his twin. Sighing resignedly, she nodded.  
  
"Okay, so you're right. But I still think he's unpredictable and unreasonable."  
  
"And irresistable? Not that you're wrong of course, since our kind are always being associated with the words unpredictable, sometimes unreasonable and all the time irresistable."  
  
The shapeshifter's eyes widen briefly. "I call him irresistable? Since when? Oh, never mind I don't want to know...I just hope he's not mad with me, I do not want to live in a house where the host cannot stand the guest."  
  
"Nah, he's not mad at you. He's just too fond of you to know what to do about you. He's helpless. My goddess, it's truly the first time I've say he's helpless," Sarah realised aloud, trying hard to hold back her chuckles. A blush stole across Luna's cheeks as she heard this. Not wanting to let the vampire see this, she turned away just in time to see Kristopher staring off into space in unfocus concentration. A moment later, he got up abruptly, worry and concern creasing his forehead. He turned away but not before Sarah had noticed his expressions.  
  
"What's bothering you, Kristopher?"  
  
"Nikolas," Kristopher replied tersely. As if on cue, the said subject appeared, bringing with him cuts and bruises. The front of his shirt was ripped horizontally across his chest and blood was seeping out from it. Luna gave an involuntary cry of alarm when he suddenly collasped onto the couch next to her.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
Nikolas turned his head slightly and fixed an unfocus gaze on Sarah.  
  
"Your mother did," He grimaced.  
  
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*  
  
WoLfePaWs: Sorry for the late update, just couldn't seem to squeeze a single drop of inspiration out of my mind but never mind about that...anyway here's the fourth chapter for you...enjoy. 


	6. Chapter 5: Planning

**Shattered Mirror fic: Wolfe's Bane**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Please refer to Chapter 1. Thank you.  
  
**Summary:** A shapeshifter, caught in a family vendetta between her clan and the velox clan, met Nikolas in an unlikely circumstances when she was seriously injured in a fight she had with a couple of her enemies, who sought to exterminate and enslaved her clan. Will Luna Wolfe seek solace in Nikolas' dark embrace or will she avenge the lives lost in her clan?  
  
**WoLfePaWs:** Okay, so school's not the reason why this came so late[since school has yet to commence]...I've been having a massive writer's block, I just don't have a single clue on how to continue this and this, this particular chapter just doesn't match with the description of the summary...sob...I guess it's because there's no plot in any of the stories that I have written so far since I usually write when I got an idea...sigh forgive me please dodges a knife thrown her way...Okay, enough with the incessant chatter...and thanks to those kind people who review my stories! waves

**Chapter 5: Planning...**  
  
The first sound, when Nikolas woke, was that of a groan. The raven-haired girl, who had previously made herself comfortable in a plush white armchair in Nikolas' room, had woke up to fuss over the said person.  
  
"You alright now?" was the only sentence she could form when she just woke.  
  
"What's with you and playing nurse?" Nikolas asked, a faint look of amusement evident in his eyes. Luna held the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"It's my fault you got angry and went out," she mumbled. Nikolas frowned.  
  
"And what have my injuries got to do with this?" Luna sighed in exasperation before facing Nikolas full in the face.  
  
"Are you dumb or what? If I have had not made you angry, then you wouldn't have go out. And if you hadn't went out, you wouldn't get injured."  
  
Nikolas made a noise that sounded too graceful to be call a snort. 'This woman...'  
  
"Luna dear," A blush. "not everything that happened revolves around you. Even if you had not made me angry, as you put it, I would still make a trip out anyway."  
  
If anyone had looked close enough, they would probably see a tiny vein popped, just at the corner of the shapeshifter's temple.  
  
'After staying up all night, and almost the whole morning, this is the thanks I get. Had I known this is the reaction when he wakes, I might as well just ignore him and go to bed. Ah! Did I do something wrong in my past life to deserve this? Why do I have to concern myself with such person?!'  
  
"Ah, you are angry...Hmm...it could really be that you owe me once in your past life..." Nikolas chuckled, while at the same time trying to stifle a cough that was escaping his throat. Luna absently pat him on the back to sooth his cough when the last few words registered in her brain. She narrowed her eyes and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"You bastard, you read my mind!"  
  
"Ouch, I have not recover yet...besides I don't want to read it, you are the one projecting it too loudly," he attempted a pitiful look, all the while massaging his abused head. "By the way, I finally got some information on your family. They are safe for the time being. Jaguar doesn't want slaves who are abused - they will not be able to work if they are injured. Jeshikah isn't around anymore, so I think it would be easy if I can talk to him without getting interrupted. If your family is being sold to Midnight, that is."  
  
Luna looked at Nikolas with a weird look on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You went out to gather information about my family?" She felt a little touched that some stranger would go to this extend to help her.  
  
"It's a little obvious, don't you think? Why else would I go out if not for this?" Nikolas muttered.  
  
"Thank you..." On impulse, Luna wrapped her arms around an injured Nikolas and gently planted a light kiss on his cheeks.

* * *

'Oh, oh, he's blushing! Your twin is blushing! It's ever the first time I've seen him blushed,' Sarah exclaimed silently in an excited sort of way. Kristopher looked at his unusually hyper girlfriend, amused. Both of them were currently peeking into Nikolas' bedroom, whose door was slightly opened.  
  
'Sarah, there seems to be something wrong with you...I've never seen a hyper you before,' Kristopher remarked. Sarah looked at him, then chuckled.  
  
'There's a rare side to everyone, dear Kristopher. I believe it applies not just to me, but to Nikolas as well. We should help him along. I mean, it will be difficult if he meets with any trouble during the rescue operation,' she considered, remembering the conversation between Luna and Nikolas about her family. Kristopher shook his head and smiled.  
  
'You just want to look for a good fight. Why? Has it been that long since you exercise? Even if we want to help Nikolas along, he might not want it...'  
  
'Well, we can at least ask him. Who knows? He might be grateful for the offer.'  
  
"You guys, how long are you planning to stand there? Just come in if you want to," Nikolas' voice interrupted.

* * *

"Midnight? Why would they want to sell Luna's family to Midnight? I thought shapeshifters and vampires do not get along?" Kristopher asked.  
  
Sarah had indeed asked Nikolas if they could join in the rescue operation and he agreed, saying that there was no harm in a couple more help. He had then proceeded to fill them in on what little information he had gathered while he was out.  
  
"Hmm...it puzzled me too, but then it is no surprise. Midnight is probably the only slave trade around here and it is pretty well known in our world. Besides, the commission is really good."  
  
"How did you know so much about Midnight anyway? Don't tell me, you used to work there as a slave trader," Luna assumed. Nikolas shook his head slightly.  
  
"No, I never thought about working as a slave trader. It just isn't my taste. I just happened to have a friend who work there as one. He is also the one who provide me with the information on your family. Jaguar isn't very pleased when he first heard of a shapeshifting clan doing such things to their own kind, so he send my friend to buy the slaves over to Midnight. In other words, he had indirectly saved your family from any more forms of torture that your enemy has in stall for them, if the enemy agree to sell the slaves, that is."  
  
"But even if the Velox do agree, there is a great possibility that they will specifically keep my parents and siblings, then sell the rest of my clan..." Luna pondered. She seemed pretty rational and calm, even though they were talking about her clan and her family in particular.  
  
"Foxes are pretty cunning and sly, if I do say so myself. They are worst than the leeches...the vampires, I mean," Sarah said sheepishly, when she accidentally let slip the word 'leeches'.  
  
"Sarah, you have to get rid of this habit of calling our kind leeches. You will be insulting yourself since you have became one of us," Kristopher mused. Sarah pouted.  
  
"Hey, you say so yourself, it's a habit. I've being taught to address all bloodsuckers as leeches ever since I was able to walk and talk..."  
  
"Guys, guys, you're getting sidetracked here. What Luna had said made a whole lot of sense. The Velox probably would not let Luna's family off lightly, since her father is the alpha male in her clan. What kind of grudge are they holding against your clan, anyway?" Nikolas asked, curious.  
  
Luna sighed and scratched her temple lightly. "It isn't so much a grudge... I guess you can say it's my fault..."

* * *

"Get that sorry excuse of a daughter you have out here!" A man roared, upon setting foot in the territory of the Wolfe clan. He was obviously from the Velox clan, since he had the trademark red hair that was of an unusual shade, and the clan's emblem tattooed on his left arm.  
  
"What is going on here? I demand that you be respectful when you set foot on my territory!" The alpha male, Luna's father Randall Wolfe, commanded. The man, who Randall recognised as the Velox's leader Rulfus, smirked.  
  
"And what respect do you deserve, when your daughter killed my younger brother, Rolf? Get her out here now, before I set this place on fire!"  
  
"That scum you called brother tried to get fresh with Luna. You're lucky I did not skinned him and hang his pelt on your doorstep," Luna's elder brother snapped.  
  
"There is no need to kill him, I will punish him on your sister behalf. Since he is dead, a life for a life and because she is the cause of it all, you will hand her over and I'll let the matter rest," Rulfus countered, to which the alpha male objected over his death body, since Luna is the only daughter he had.

* * *

"That is basically what happened...Plus the fact that the relationship between the two clans hadn't exactly being good because of something that happened when our ancestors were still around. The death of Rolf had been the limit and the Velox's tolerance level snapped," Luna sighed.  
  
"Where had you been during all these happening? And why date him in the first place when it is going to end up like this?"  
  
Luna glanced at Sarah ruefully. "I was deceived by his gentle demeanour and his cheerful nature. I hadn't expected he'd do this to me. Luckily Randolph passed by us by coincidence or I would have killed myself. I had wanted to go out actually but Randolph had ordered me to stay in the house and to let him and father handled it..."  
  
"And it ended to this..."  
  
Luna nodded. "They were outnumbered. The Velox had secretly taken care of a few of our people during the time when Rulfus argued with my father and elder brother. He had used himself as a distraction so his people could get in and captured my people. By the time my father realised it, it was already too late..."  
  
"It isn't much of a surprise that they used underhand means to win. Foxes are smaller in built compared to that of wolves. They probably already knew that your father was never ever going to hand you over, so they had it planned before hand," Sarah analysed. Nikolas smirked.  
  
"I believed we'll have a wonderful time trying to rescue your family...If what you says come true, then we'll get your people out first before saving your family," he concluded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Luna, it'll be easier to get Jaguar to free your people since he doesn't really need that many slaves. Plus, when we proceed to save your family, your people can help take care of the many foxes residing there, saving us a lot of time and energy to take care of more major problem, namely the leader and his sidekicks who are keeping a tight rein over your family," Kristopher explained patiently.  
  
Luna nodded; thinking how quick-witted and well coordinated the twins were when it came to doing things together. She caught Sarah looking at her knowingly and she in turn, glanced back and smiled. Both the females knew how good a team the two Ravena males would make once they set out to begin the rescue operation, and for that, Luna was extremely grateful to have such powerful vampires on her side.  
  
"When will my people arrive at Midnight?" Luna inquired.  
  
Nikolas smiled enigmatically. "Be patient, my dear. Kristopher and I will make a trip to Midnight to have some tea with Jaguar. It's been how long since we see Jaguar, Kristopher?"  
  
Kristopher returned the smile. "Quite long, actually. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us again." 


End file.
